


Infected

by Cat2000



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, In-Universe Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Star Trek Alternate Timeline movies and I’m not making any money from this meta workSummary: In-universe meta. A report is broadcast to Starfleet from the USS Griffin. The crew has become infected
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Fandom Battle





	Infected

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Minor spoilers for Star Trek alternate movies; space horror; people infected with a virus that makes them bleed and eventually kill themselves

_Science Officer’s Log. USS Griffin. Stardate 41335.1_

We beamed down onto a new planet today. It wasn’t just new to us; it was entirely new to Starfleet. We were all excited about being able to report back on finding a new planet. But there was a strange glitch in the ship’s computer when we entered the solar system. It didn’t last for long, but the flickering loss of power made the whole crew nervous and on edge.

But exploring the planet was something we were all excited for. I was beamed down onto the planet’s surface, along with the security team.

A scan of what we found on the planet didn’t show any signs of humanoid life. So I began to collect samples. Everything was going as smoothly as it should have done. The security team was keeping watch with weapons at the ready. I could communicate directly to the Griffin and let the Captain know of any problems.

But the problem that occurred was so small. So…so _impossible_ to predict.

It was when I was taking a cutting from the violet-coloured grass that I felt it. A sharp pain in my knee. When I raised my leg, I saw that I had inadvertently knelt on an insect. And in retaliation, it had bitten or stung me.

This insect was long and thin, like a wire, coloured the same as the grass that bent under our feet and then sprang up as soon as we moved on. It was latched onto my knee and I could see that one end of it was buried under my skin through the hole it had made in my suit.

The away mission was cut short. I was beamed up separately and immediately rushed through decontamination and then to medbay. All throughout, the insect clung on. Doctor Leroy had to use a pair of tweezers to fully remove the insect and then put it away for later study.

There was only a small drop of blood left on my knee and no visible mark, but Captain Connor instructed I be quarantined for the appropriate amount of time as per Starfleet regulations.

_Science Officer’s Log. USS Griffin. Stardate 41335.2_

One of the security team members who escorted me to the planet is very sick.

He was dragged into the adjoining room to mine in the middle of the night. I was woken by his screaming. Even through the reinforced glass, I could hear him. _So loud_.

I couldn’t see much. The entire med team surrounded him, or so it looked like. What little I could see of his skin was weeping blood. It stained the floor and the walls. Surely too much to be contained within one person’s body?

And still he screams.

_Science Officer’s Log. USS Griffin. Stardate 41335.4_

The screaming has stopped.

I wish I could say that’s a good thing. The med team did what they could for him, but eventually left him alone. I don’t blame them. Even with the glass muffling the worst of the sound, I could still hear it.

The sound made my skin crawl and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. But I think I would almost prefer that to his condition now.

The blood has been cleaned from the floor and walls, but it continues to drip from his skin. He sits on the bed in his room and just stares into mine, his skin ashen and grey. He looks like corpse, but I can see his chest rising and falling. But the worst thing of all?

All he does is smile.

_Science Officer’s Log. USS Griffin. Stardate 41335.8_

It’s spreading.

On all sides, they surround me. Blood drips from their skin. Smiles are fixed on their faces. It starts with the screaming and the blood seeping from every pore of their body and then…strangely calm, while the blood drips from hands and feet and they grin their chilling smiles.

I have food from the replicators brought to me, but it’s obvious that the crew who are not infected are nervous and scared. I’ve heard them whispering and casting me nervous glances. There’s no doubt in anyone’s mind that the planet is the cause of the infection. Despite our protective clothing, something came back on the ship with us.

The security team were the first ones to be reduced to this state, but it’s sweeping through the ship. At least half of the crew is locked away, but more and more are succumbing.

I almost prefer the screams. The silent grins make my skin crawl.

_Science Officer’s Log. USS Griffin. Stardate 41336.1_

The virus, or whatever it is, doesn’t seem to differentiate between species. Almost three-quarters of the crew are now infected.

And there’s a third stage to the virus.

I noticed it first with David, the one who carried the original infection. He was still smiling that chilling smile, but instead of sitting on the bed and staring at me, he stood up from the bed, walked to the glass…and began to bang his head against it.

And he did it again. And again.

Don’t think I did nothing. I demanded that the computer send help. I begged, screamed, pleaded. Banged on the glass to try and stop him from hitting his head.

Nothing worked. And by the time anyone came to try and help…it was too late.

Where the insect burrowed into my skin is now itching and there’s a red mark that’s formed. Like I’ve had a reaction to something. But honestly, compared to what’s going on with the rest of the ship, a reaction to the insect sting is a minor thing.

But perhaps it’s an answer to why I’ve so far remained unaffected by this rapidly spreading virus.

_Science Officer’s Log. USS Griffin. Stardate 41336.3_

Captain Connor came to see me today. At least, I assume it was the Captain. It was difficult to tell, because as he stood outside my room, staring in at me, I could see he was bleeding from his nose and his ears. The crimson fluid stood out so starkly against his dark skin.

“Everyone’s infected now.”

The words carried as clearly to me as if there were no barriers between us.

I stood up from my bed and walked over to stand directly in front of him. On either side of me, the rooms were filled with the infected in various states. They were either screaming or banging their heads against the walls.

There simply wasn’t anyone left to try and stop them from eventually killing themselves.

“I’m not,” I said.

“We don’t know why.” The Captain’s breath hitched. He breathed in sharply. “And we can’t afford to risk you carrying the virus away from this solar system if I arranged to have you enter an escape pod. Even assuming that anyone could pick you up.”

White-hot fear exploded in my stomach and I slammed my hand against the wall. “You can’t just leave me here!”

“We have….” He was fighting to get the words out. “ _We have no choice_.”

“I have a family! I have a home to go back to! I’m the only one not infected. _You can’t keep me a prisoner_. I’ll be the only one alive here on a ship filled with the dead!”

He dropped to his knees, blood beginning to trickle out of his eyes. The whites were crimson now and when he looked up at me, he wasn’t focusing anymore. Not on anything. “Computer.” He spat out a globule of blood onto the floor. “Unlock the door. Let…let Calista Deakins…out….” And then he started screaming.

The door to my prison was opened. But all that was in front of me was the dead.

_Science Officer’s Log. USS Griffin. Stardate 41336.9_

I have exhausted every attempt to escape. Before the infection took him, Captain Connor made sure that I couldn’t access the escape pods. I’ve tried everything. And in the meantime, I have found no other crew member who has avoided infection.

There is only one thing I can do. I’ve bypassed the security firewalls set on the computer and I’m broadcasting these coordinates to Starfleet.

This is where I am. I can’t die out here on the Griffin. Whoever picks up this distress signal, come and find me.

_Calista Deakins, Science Officer of the USS Griffin, signing off_.

** The End **


End file.
